The Happiest Place in the Universe
by the-wolf-in-the-police-box
Summary: The Doctor and Rose travel to the Most Magical Place on Earth for their anniversary! Set in a universe where the Rose was never lost on Doomsday, Pete stayed in our universe, and the Doctor and Rose became an official couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so excited to start this fic. I love the idea of the Doctor and Rose visiting Disney (I'm a MASSIVE Disnerd), and I'm glad I'm finally writing it. This takes place in a universe where Rose and the Doctor never got separated at the Battle of Canary Warf, Pete stayed in our universe, and the Doctor and Rose officially became a couple. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Reviews are more than welcome! Thanks, and enjoy the Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the related characters. I also don't own Disney World, unfortunately.**

* * *

"Disney World? As in Disney World, on Earth, in Florida, in the present?" Rose asked, surprised by his suggestion. For all of the traveling they had done, they never really stayed on Earth in the present much, so she was taken a bit by surprise by his suggestion for their 'anniversary' trip. It wasn't their _real_ anniversary, but the anniversary of the day he took her hand and said 'run'. ("Because, really, Rose, we've always been a couple. Why should be celebrate that becoming official?")

"Yep! Happiest Place on Earth! Well, _technically_, Disney_land_ is the Happiest Place on Earth officially, and Disney World is the Most Magical, but Disney World has more annual attendants and so therefor has more 'happy'. Why, not a good choice? You seem surprised, do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, I just can't believe we're going somewhere so close to home. I've never been to Disney World before, couldn't afford it growing up," Rose stated, trying to conceal her over-enthusiasm. Ever since she and the Doctor had made their relationship 'official', he had been trying his best to take her to the most extravagant places he knew, gondola rides in Venice in the Renaissance, dinner on the moon in the 68th century, the triple sunset festival of Wenterval-11, but nothing compared to the giddy, childlike feeling she got knowing that she was going to a place she dreamed of going since she was a little girl. "So, when are we going?

"As soon as you pack! I'm going to give you the whole experience! Staying on property, renting a car, getting frustrated at slow-walking tourists, you name it! You go get your bags packed up, I'm gonna pop back a few months to make some reservations and then we'll be on our way." He proceeded to make his way around the console, flipping switches and whacking buttons with his mallet, a manic grin on his face. "Make sure you pack lots of sunscreen, I'm making the reservation for mid-July. It's not Walt Disney World if we're not roasting and surrounded by sweaty crowds!" He winked at her with a smirk before picking up the TARDIS phone and placing a call to the Walt Disney World reservation line.

* * *

'Well that should about cover it,' Rose thought as she looked over the neat piles of clothing and toiletries on her and the Doctor's bed. She packed enough for a little over a week, not quite sure how long the Doctor intended on staying. Walking over to the closet to grab out her duffle, she heard the door open. "All done?"

"Yep! We're all set as far as reservations go! Need any help packing?"

"No, I think I got everything covered. Will we be staying longer then a week?"

"No, the reservation's only for 8 nights." He looked down at the casual clothing Rose packed. "That's what you're bringing?" She gave him a small smack on the arm. "Ow! Sorry, was I being rude?" She nodded. "Sorry, it's just, you might want to pack a few nice sun dresses and a formal dress or two."

"We're just going to a theme park. Why would I get dressed up?" Rose questioned, not quite sure why she would need anything other then a few t-shirts and shorts.

"It's not _just_ a them park, Rose, it's _Walt Disney World_," he replied, looking scandalized, "Besides, those outfits are perfect for the parks, but we do have quite a few dinner reservations that you may like to dress up for. Not that you wouldn't look stunning in whatever you wear, but I know how you love to dress up for things like that."

"Alright, can you pack up this while I go get some dresses?" Rose turned back to the closet, scanning for something appropriate. She settled on a few floral sundresses and two cocktail dresses, handing them to the Doctor to put in a garment bag. "Would these work?"

"Molto Benne, great choices." He proceeded to walk over the closet and pull out several nearly identical suits, some in brown and some in blue.

"You're not seriously going to wear you're suits every day? You're going to roast like that!"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Superior Time Lord biology, remember?" he said with a wink. "Besides, I have several novelty Disney ties that have been waiting to be worn, and now's the perfect opportunity to try them out!" He walked over to his tie rack, picking up several brightly colored ties with various characters and patterns on them. "What do you think?" he asked, holding them up.

"Very you, Doctor," she laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek. He hummed happily, packing the ties away. "I think that just about covers clothing. Now, checklist for toiletries?"

"Toothbrushes?"

"Check"

"Toothpaste?"

"Check"

"Mouthwash?"

"Check"

"Floss?"

"We never remember to floss anyway…"

"Good point. Sunscreen?"

"Check. Gotta protect your freckly, fair baby skin Doctor," she teased.

"Oi, I'll have you know my freckles are very manly! And I don't have baby skin!" he replied, offended that she would suggest that he would need protecting from some silly earth sun.

"That's not what I remember from you whining after the sunburn you got after Australia last year. What else?"

"I don't whine! Um, shampoo? Conditioner? Soap?"

"Check, check, check."

"Ok, we don't really need it. The hotels in Disney have the best smelling soap I've ever used. Tastes better then yours, too. Just nice to have extra," he stated.

"Maybe my soap tastes bad because it's not meant to be eaten," she commented.

"Then they shouldn't make it smell like strawberry. Did you pack first aid supplies?"

"Yep. And a few medicines just in case."

"Excellent! Then I think we're good to go! Now, get dressed in something park appropriate, while I go change my tie."

* * *

Rose emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, wearing a light blue top and a pair of denim shorts, her hair in two braids. She had her signature hoop earrings on, and her eyelashes were coated in a think layer of mascara.

"You look nice!" the Doctor exclaimed, looking her over.

"Thanks! Nice tie," she added, looking at his Andy Warhol Mickey Mouse tie.

"Thanks. Now," he said, extending his arm for her to take, "Shall we?" He gestured towards the console room. She nodded, giving him a bright grin. "Allons-y!"

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in a closet at the Orlando International Airport, right by the baggage claim. Stepping out of the closet, the Doctor took a deep breath, manic grin on his face.

* * *

"Here we are! Orlando, Florida, Saturday the 18th of July, 2009, 6:30 AM. Just smell that humid Floridian air! It's gonna rain today. Well, it rains nearly every day, right around four o'clock, for about twenty minutes. It's amazing how reliable it is. One minute, it's all sunshine and blistering heat, the next you're soaked, waiting on line for Splash Mountain, wondering why you're even still going on Splash Mountain anymore." He took Rose's hand in his, looking down at her with a massive smile on his face. "What?" he asked when he noticed her giggling at him.

"Nothing, s'just, I think you may be more excited then I've ever seen you, and that's saying something."

"Well, Disney World is in my Top Ten places in the Universe, and I'm here with my favorite person in the Universe. How could I not be?"

They made their way through the crowd until they reached the car rentals. The Doctor walked up to the disinterested looking young woman holding a Cosmo magazine at the Hertz kiosk.

"Hello. Dr. John Tyler and Rose Tyler. I reserved a car for us."

"May I see a valid driver's license?" the young woman asked, not looking up from the magazine.

The Doctor reached into his coat pockets. He pulled out the psychic paper, handing it to the woman. "Here you are."

The woman, Carrie, as her nametag read, glanced up from her magazine to examine the paper. She then picked up the phone sitting on her desk, speaking into the receiver with a monotone voice. "Ryan, I got two people form England here. What do I do? ...Yes they have a valid license …yeah they reserved the car …but they drive on the wrong side of the road …listen, this is too hard, can you come down here? …well, I'm gonna go on my lunch break now, so you gotta come down here …ok, see you in a minute." The woman put the phone back on the receiver and returned to reading her magazine, not acknowledging Rose or the Doctor at all.

"Um, excuse me? The car?" the Doctor asked, looking a little irritated.

"Sorry, I'm on my lunch break," replied Carrie, not taking her eyes off of the magazine.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other, both trying to remain civil with Carrie. After a few minutes, a cheerful looking man who looked to be in his mid fifties approached them. "Hi, are you to the English couple?" Rose and the Doctor nodded. "Sorry about my niece Carrie, she's new. My sister made me give her the job. Carrie, please take your break elsewhere," he added, and Carrie walked away with a bored look on her face. "Alright," he said, moving to behind the counter, "May I see your license?" The Doctor handed him the psychic paper. "Alright, perfect. Now if you could just sign for the car, we'll be in business," he stated with a smile.

The Doctor looked over the yellow-colored contract, taking his brainy specs out to do a full read. Rose rolled her eyes, knowing that he really didn't care what the contract said, nor did he need the glasses to read it, he just liked to put on a show. He made a few "mhm"s and "ahh"s before signing the contract and handing it back.

"Alright, excellent!" said the man. "I see you've got the… ah, yes the BMW 650i Convertible. Excellent choice."

Rose's eyes widened at the Doctor's choice of car. "Yep! Brilliant car, perfect for driving top-down on I-4," the Doctor winked.

The man handed them the key's after he took down they're credit information, giving them a big smile. "Hope you to have an excellent week!"

"Thank you!" Rose smiled before she and the Doctor made their way to the shiny black car. "Nice choice Doctor."

"Well, it's our anniversary, gotta celebrate in style, don't we?" he answered, opening the door on Rose's side for her. Shutting the door, he walked over to the driver's side.

"Do you even know how to drive, Doctor?" Rose teased watching him adjust the mirrors, his face contorting in concentration.

"Of course! I'll have you know I used to have the most beautiful yellow car on earth. Her name was Bessie and she was brilliant!"

"Yeah, but that was what? Six, seven regenerations ago? How to I know you haven't lost your driving skills in your old age?"

"I'm not that old! Just watch me Rose Tyler, I'm going to handle her like a dream," he exclaimed.

* * *

When they reached the "Welcome to Walt Disney World" gateway, Rose felt as though she were six years old again. She turned towards the Doctor, enormous grin plastered on her face. "I can't believe I'm actually here. Do you think we could take Tony and mum and dad sometime?"

"Of course! But I wanted to show you first. What do you think so far?"

"Well, I'm loving the weather. And it's a lot bigger than I thought. How many miles?"

"Sixty-Six square miles, roughly. Four theme parks, two water parks, over twenty hotels, a sports complex, an entertainment and shopping district, multiple golf courses, both mini and normal, and hundreds restaurants, both inside and outside the parks. We won't be able to do it all this trip, but we can come back."

"It's amazing! What hotel are we staying at?" Rose asked, overwhelmed by the size of it all.

"We'll be staying at Disney's Polynesian Resort. It's a lot of fun. There's a pool with a volcano water slide, and a beach, and a marina with boats we can rent. Oh, and lots of little shops! I love the little shops." He approached the gate for the Magic Kingdom parking lot. "The hotel is on the Monorail route, so it's close to the Magic Kingdom entrance," he explained. He pulled up to the woman in the booth. "Hi, we're checking in to the Polynesian today."

"Alright, just follow the signs, it will be on your right. Have a magical day!" the woman said with a warm smile.

"You too!" The Doctor said, and Rose beamed.

"They actually say it then? The 'Have a magical day' thing? That's amazing!"

The Doctor nodded, his enthusiasm shining in his eyes. "Everyone here's just as friendly as the stereotype says. It's brilliant."

They Drove in companionable silence for a few minutes as Rose took everything in. The Monorail zoomed overhead and several buses full of people drove past as they made their way to the hotel. When they finally reached the hotel, the Doctor greeted the security officer sitting in the booth. "Hello!"

"Hi! How can I help y'all today?" the man asked in a pleasant southern drawl. He had a jolly, round face with a kind smile, just the sort of security guard you'd expect to see working at Disney World.

"We're just checking in!" the Doctor beamed.

"Alright, and what's the reservation name under?"

"Tyler."

"Alright. May I see some I.D.?"

The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper, handing it to the kind-faced officer.

The officer looked at the paper with a smile. "Everything looks good. Here's your parking pass," he said as he handed back the psychic paper and a piece of paper with a barcode and the check in and check out dates. "Y'all just put that in the window of your car and you get free parking at any of the parks. Have a magical day, y'all!"

"Thank you!" The Doctor put the paper in the windshield before driving through the gate into the resort grounds.

Rose gasped at the sight of it. It was amazing. There were various tropical plants on every inch of ground. Palm trees and hibiscuses greeted them as they pulled up to the entrance of the main building.

A young bellhop in a blue Hawaiian shirt who looked to be in his early twenties greeted them. His tag said his name was Andre and he was a student at Florida State University. "Aloha! Welcome to the Polynesian Resort! Would you like some help with your bags?"

"Yes please," the Doctor answered, full of enthusiasm. He popped the trunk of the car and handed Rose the keys. "Rose, could you please ask to have the car parked? The valet is right there." He pointed over to a kiosk where a group of young women and men were waiting to greet guests.

"Sure thing." She walked over and was greeted by a petite woman, whose tag said her name was Alejandra.

"Aloha! Welcome to the Polynesian resort, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if I could get my car valet parked?"

"Sure thing! I'll just need a name for the car and the keys."

"Tyler, and here you go," Rose said as she handed the woman the keys with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Tyler. Now take this," Alejandra handed her a small card with a number and barcode on it, "and just give it to whoever helps you at check in and you'll be good to go!"

"Thank you!" Rose grinned at the woman, taking the card.

"No problem! Have a magical day!"

"You too!" Rose walked back over to the Doctor, who was tipping Andre gratuitously.

"Ready to go?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep!"

The two walked hand in hand to the doors of the building. Rose's jaw dropped at the interior of the hotel. It was decorated with various tropical-themed furniture pieces, gorgeous florals gracing the fabric. In the center of the lobby there was a beautiful tropical garden with exotic flowers and trees, and waterfall in the middle.

They were greeted bye a young lady carrying leis. "Aloha, welcome to the Polynesian!" She handed them a lei and continued to greet guests as they entered.

"What time is it, Rose?" the Doctor asked, smiling at her reaction to the lobby.

She checked her phone. "8:17 A.M."

"Molto Benne, right on schedule!"

Rose and the Doctor made their way over to the front desk, where a man in his early thirties, called Daniel, according to his tag, helped them. "Aloha! Welcome to Disney's Polynesian Resort. How may I help you today?"

"Hello! We were just checking in."

"Alright. Name?"

"John Tyler."

Daniel typed on his computer before smiling up at them. "Ah, here you are, John and Rose Tyler. You'll be staying in room 3516, which is located in the 'Hawaii' building. You'll have an excellent view of Cinderella Castle, which means you'll have a fireworks view at night." Rose smiled even wider at that. "And it says here you'll be celebrating an anniversary while you're here, is that correct?"

"Yep!" replied the Doctor, voice brimming with excitement.

"Well congratulations, you two. If there's anything we can do to make your celebration more magical, please feel free to let us know. Here are your Keys to the World," he said, handing them an envelope containing two blue cards with their names on them. "They're your room keys, as well as your park tickets. It says you purchased a 9-day Magic Your Way ticket with Park Hopper and Water Parks & More Fun, correct?"

"Yessir!"

"Excellent. Both of the keys have charging privileges, so you can charge anything in the parks and resorts to your room. You can also have any of your in-park purchases delivered here for no additional cost. Your room will be ready at around 2:00 PM, but your tickets work immediately, as well as charging privileges. All of your luggage can be kept here while you're at the parks, and can be brought up to your room for you at no additional cost. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot to give you this," Rose said, handing the man the valet parking card.

"Ah, yes. I'll add that to your room. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you!" replied the Doctor, giving the man his brightest smile.

"Alright! We hope you have a magical stay!"

"Thank you, Daniel!" The Doctor took Rose's hand and walked toward the stairs. "So, what do you say, Magic Kingdom? We'll be right on time for opening!"

"Alright!" Rose squeezed his hand as they made their way up the stairs to the second level of the lobby. "Oh, I'm so excited! I never dreamed I'd be here, and now here I am! It's absolutely brilliant!"

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you haven't seen _anything_ yet." They made their way to the Monorail stop, smiling like children. When the Monorail pulled up, Rose felt her heart flutter a bit. The Doctor kissed her cheek before getting on board. "Ready, Rose? Allons-y!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all of the Reviewers and likes and favorite I got! I'm busy with finals this week, so I may not be able to get another chapter out until the weekend. If you have any questions, my tumblr is the same as my pen name, so inbox me there. I post updates for fics there first. Thanks, and enjoy the Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the related characters. **

* * *

The Monorail ride to the Magic Kingdom was only a few short minutes, but to Rose it felt like ages. She held the Doctor's hand tightly during the whole ride, flashing him a bright smile every few minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our station at the entrance to Main Street, USA - gateway to the seven themed lands of the Magic Kingdom," announced the Monorail narrator. "Smoking is not permitted at the Magic Kingdom except in designated areas. Please consult your guide map or ask a Cast Member…"

Rose tuned out the announcement and look out the window at the fast-approaching park entrance. She could see hundreds of people heading through the gates, and she couldn't help but smile at the little children brimming with excitement.

When they pulled into the station, Rose picked up her belongings to exit. "Please stand clear of the doors. _Por favor mantengase alejado de las puertas_." The doors opened and she and the Doctor stepped out of the train.

"Did you know they have that on a shirt? _Por favor mantengase alejado de las puertas," _the Doctor repeated, doing his best impression of the narrator. "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" They made their way from the station to the gate hand in hand.

"Doctor, what're all these names on the pavement?" Rose questioned, looking at the various hexagonal bricks on the walkway.

"It's called the 'Walk Around the World'," the Doctor replied, "Started years ago. People would buy a paver to have it placed around Seven Seas Lagoon. Don't sell them anymore, sadly. Still, nice for those who got to become a piece of Disney World history."

They bypassed the bag check, both of them carrying no bags, and walked right up to the gate. The Doctor handed Rose her Key to the World, which she enthusiastically placed on the scanner. She placed her thumb on the thumbprint analyzer when prompted and was let right through.

However, when it was the Doctor's turn to place his thumb on the scanner, the automated gate wouldn't let him through. He tried it a few more times before the attendant had to come over.

"Sorry about this sir. Do you have an ID?"

The Doctor grumbled, reaching in to his pocket and pulling out the psychic paper. "Here."

"Alright, thank you!" The attendant overrode the machine and let him through.

Rose giggled as the Doctor turned red. "Stupid human machine doesn't recognize my thumb print. I guess Time Lord thumb prints are to advanced for your primitive technology."

Rose gave him a playful shove. "Oh, come on. No being grumpy. We're in the happiest place on earth!"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile when he noticed the excitement on Rose's face. He took her hand. "You're absolutely right, Rose Tyler. Now, shall we proceed to Main Street?"

"Let's go!"

"Did you know that Main Street was based off of Walt Disney's real-life home town?" the Doctor babbled as they made their way through the crowd. "Every building is named after someone who worked on building the park. Imagineers, they're called. Engineers who imagine. Brilliant, you humans, having a word that combines imagine and engineer. Maybe when I retire from the travelling I could become an Imagineer. 'Course, you and I would have to move here." When they reached the road up Main Street to Cinderella Castle, the Doctor noticed Rose stop. He looked down at her and noticed tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong? Is it not as good as you imagined? We could always go somewhere else. I'm sorry if-" He was cut off with the feeling of Rose's lips on his. When she pulled away, a dazed smile formed on his mouth.

"I love it, you daft old man. I just can't believe I'm standing in front of Cinderella's Castle with the man I love. It's like a dream come true."

"Well, it is rather romantic, isn't it?" The Doctor wrapped an arm around her, continuing their stroll down the street. "Of course, this is nothing compared to my plans for lunch. You're gonna love it."

"Where are we eating?"

"Wait and see!" The Doctor nudged her playfully before sniffing deeply. "Oh, I know that smell. That's the famous Main Street Bakery. Remind me to get a Mickey Waffle later. But first, let's go to Tomorrowland! We can get FastPassses for Space Mountain!"

The Doctor led the way down Main Street, making a right when they reached the main hub. They walked under the archway signifying the entrance to Tomorrowland, Rose couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor asked, his face looking slightly offended.

"Nothing, s'just, it looks a bit cheesy. Not exactly an accurate representation of the future, yeah?"

The Doctor looked scandalized. "Tomorrowland is in no way cheesy! It's one of the best parts of the park. And I'll have you know that this is almost a perfect representation of 34th Century Earth. Huge retro-revival!"

"I guess I'm just used to you showing me much more impressive versions of the future."

The Doctor looked a bit smug. "Well, that's me, Mr. Impressive," the Doctor smirked. "Now, let's see about those FastPasses for Space Mountain."

* * *

By the time noon rolled around, the Doctor and Rose had ridden Space Mountain, the Carousel of Progress ("That was _unbelievably _cheesy, Doctor" "Excuse me Rose, but 'There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow' is a cultural icon. Plus, it's amazing to see all the progress you humans made in one hundred years! You ought to be proud of that ride"), the Many Adventure's of Winnie the Pooh, Snow White's Scary Adventure, and Peter Pan's Flight twice.

"Let's go on 'It's a Small World'!" Rose exclaimed, eyes adjusting to the Floridian sunlight after exiting the dark ride. "I know it's got a reputation for being annoying, but I gotta try it at least once while I'm here!"

"We can do that in a bit. But right now, you and I have a lunch reservation to get to. Follow me, Dame Rose."

"And where would that be?"

"You'll see. Come on, the reservation is for 12:15."

He took hold of her hand and lead her past the carousel toward Cinderella Castle. They approached a podium located under the archways of the castle. Rose's jaw just about hit the floor when she realized where they would be dining.

"Hello! Welcome to Cinderella's Royal Table, how may I help you?" asked the cheerful-looking young woman at the kiosk.

"Hi! I had a reservation for two, under the name John Tyler."

The woman looked down at the computer screen in front of her, scanning the names. "Alright! Any food allergies or special dietary requests?"

"Nope!"

"Okey-doke, if you folks would just follow me!" The woman guided them through the doors leading into the castle, into a waiting area, which looked to be straight out of a fairytale. There were tapestries on the walls and a suit of armor standing by a gorgeous grandfather clock. Against the wall closest to the entrance sat Cinderella herself, seated in a throne, greeting guests and taking pictures with them. "You'll be seated in a few minutes. Feel free to say hi to Cinderella while you wait, she loves greeting all of her guests. Hand this," she said, handing them a small receipt with a barcode on it, "to the photographer when you get your pictures taken, the photos will be given to you at the end of your meal, and all photos are included with your meal."

"Thanks!"

"No problem! I hope you enjoy your meal, and have a magical rest of your day!"

The Doctor turned to Rose, "What do you say, want to take a picture with our 'hostess'?" he asked, nodding toward Cinderella.

Rose nodded enthusiastically, and the two of them got on line. Rose felt butterflies in her stomach, and absentmindedly started to adjust her hair and clothing before she noticed what she was doing. The Doctor must have noticed to because he chuckled at her. "I know s'not, like, real, but I dunno, I'm just really excited to meet her," she laughed.

"Meet Charles Dickens and you keep your head on fine, meet a fictional princess and suddenly you're fussing over yourself," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"What can I say, been a fan of hers my whole life."

When they got to the front of the line, the Doctor handed the photographer the receipt.

"Well hello," Cinderella greeted in a gentle, polite sounding voice, "How are you today Prince and Princess?"

"We're doing well," Rose answered, smiling at the woman.

"My, my, you two must have come a long way, all the way from England. My friends Alice and Wendy are from England as well, have you met them yet?"

"Not just yet, but we plan on seeing them later," replied the Doctor. He rummaged through his pockets a bit before pulling out an empty autograph book. "Would you mind signing this for us?"

"I wouldn't mind at all. And who am I signing this for?"

"The Doctor and Rose."

Cinderella signed the book and handed it back to them. "Would you like to take a portrait?"

"Yes please," Rose beamed, making a mental note to show Tony the signature from the princess. She smiled for the camera as the photographer took the picture.

"Thank you, Cinderella," said the Doctor, stepping out of the way so other guests could greet the princess.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. Goodbye, Princess Rose and Sir Doctor."

Rose was impressed at how well the woman stayed in character. "Could we go character hunting later? I want to meet more princesses, as childish as that sounds."

"That doesn't sound childish. Remember, Rose, your talking to the man who made a life out of meeting iconic individuals. And I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot more princesses today," he added with a wink. They sat for a moment, waiting to be called.

"Here ye, here ye, Cinderella's Royal Table would like to welcome the Tyler family," they heard a voice call from by the suit of armor. Rose took the Doctors hand as they walked over to the woman.

"Hello! If you would just follow me, I'll show you to your table," the woman said in a cheerful tone. They followed the woman up a spiral staircase to the dining room, which had the most amazing view of the park through enormous floor to sealing windows. Rose gasped when she noticed the various princesses greeting guests as they ate lunch, signing autographs and talking to over-eager children, thrilled to see their favorite character brought to life.

Rose beamed up at the Doctor, "Mum told you that I always wanted to go to a princess ball when I was little, didn't she?"

"Well, she may have mentioned it once or twice. Figured I'd take you to one. Well, It's not a ball per say, but it's close."

"Here's your table," said the hostess, guiding them to a table right next to a window overlooking the park below. "Malik will be taking care of you today. Snow White, Belle, Aurora, and Ariel will all come and say hi. Each princess will come to you, so we do ask you to refrain from greeting a princess while their visiting another family. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you!"

"Then enjoy your meal," the hostess smiled, before walking away.

Rose and the Doctor just stared at each other before bursting into giddy laughter. "This is absolutely incredible," Rose finally managed to say, "I mean, I'm in Cinderella's Castle, in Disney World, having lunch with princesses, for my anniversary with my boyfriend who's a time-travelling alien! For my last anniversary with Mickey, all I got was a drink at the pub and an 'I won't forget next year, babe, I promise'."

The Doctor looked smug. "Well, not all men can be the perfect romantic partner. Although, I don't know why you would expect better from Mickey-the-Idiot."

"Oh, don't make fun of him. He did try."

"Hello, welcome to Cinderella's Royal Table," they were interrupted by a handsome young man, with dark skin and a bright smile, "I'm Malik and I'll be taking care of you today. Is it your first time dining with us today?"

"Yep!" Rose said, twirling an earing between her fingers as she examined the attractive young man. A flirty smile played on her lips. The Doctor seemed to take notice and visibly sulked.

"Really? Could have sworn I saw you in here a few days ago, looked just like you. Well, anyway, welcome! Could I get either of you anything to drink?"

"I think just some water would be alright for now. What about you Doctor?"

"Water's fine," the Doctor grumbled.

"Alright, two waters. I'll grab those for you and be back to take your order in a moment."

"Thanks, Malik," Rose said, giving another flirty smile. As the waiter walked away, Rose noticed the grumpy look on the Doctor's face.

"Thanks, Malik," the Doctor mocked, putting on his best impression of Rose.

"What's your problem, Doctor?"

"He was flirting with you!" the Doctor exclaimed, tips of his ears turning red.

"He was being nice!"

"Well, you didn't need to be that nice back! Honestly, you and your pretty boys."

"Oh, come on, Doctor. No need to be jealous," Rose teased, giving him a tongue-touched smile, "I'm here with you on our anniversary trip, remember? 'Sides, your one of those pretty boys too, remember? Regenerated right into Mr. Slim and Foxy, you did."

"I'm not jealous! What have I got to be jealous about?" The Doctor pouted, "And I'm not pretty, I'm very manly!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Doctor."

They looked over the menu in silence, sneaking glances at one another. Rose noticed the pout still etched on the Doctor's face and couldn't help but giggle.

"Well hello there!" said I soft soprano voice, "How are you two doing today."

Rose and the Doctor looked up from their menus and saw Snow White standing by their table.

"Hello!" the Doctor greeted, manic smile on his face.

"Are you enjoying your day here?"

"Absolutely," Rose said, beaming up at the princess. "Went on your ride today and everything!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! Sometimes I go on it with the dwarfs. Such magical memories of how I met my prince!" Snow White played along, a sweet smile on her face. "And I see you have a handsome prince as well," she added, giving a flirty smile towards the Doctor.

The Doctor looked smug and adjusted his tie. "Well, you've got excellent taste, Snow White."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Do you mind if we get a picture?"

"It would be my pleasure, princess!" Snow White answered cheerfully. Rose stood by the princess as the Doctor asked someone at the table next to theirs to take the picture.

After they took the picture, the Doctor pulled out the autograph book again. "Would you mind signing for us?" he asked, handing the book to Snow White.

"I don't mind at all!" She took the book and signed the page next to Cinderella. "I see you've met my friend Cinderella! She's so kind to invite everyone to her castle!" she said, handing back the book. "I hope you have a magical rest of your day! Goodbye now!"

"Goodbye!" the Doctor said as she walked away, a bright smile on his lips.

"And you get mad at me for flirting!" Rose teased. The Doctor gave her a confused look.

"What are you on about?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"Oh, come on, she was blatantly flirting with you, and you certainly didn't discourage it."

"Well, it's not my fault I'm irresistible to women."

"Yeah, alright," Rose rolled her eyes, looking back down at her menu. "Doesn't mean you have to flirt with every woman you meet."

"Well, if you didn't flirt with Malik maybe-"

"I _didn't_ flirt with Malik! You're just a possessive alien git!" She retaliated, becoming a bit irritated at him. "Honestly, why are you so threatened? S'not like I'm just gonna leave you for some bloke I met at Disney World!"

The Doctor looked a bit sheepish, turning pink. "Sorry. I won't mention it again." He looked back down at the menu. He knew she didn't mean anything by flirting with Malik, just like he didn't mean anything by flirting with Snow White. He understood why she attracted so many pretty boys; she just had no idea how charming she was. He decided to change the subject. "What are you going to get?"

"Dunno, I'm deciding between the gnocci with roasted vegetables and the braised short rib. What d'you think?"

"Well, why don't I order the short rib and you get the gnocci and we try both?"

"Sounds good!" She beamed at him, her irritation from before completely forgotten. "So, what plans have you got for the rest of the day?"

"Well, you said you wanted to go on 'It's a Small World' after this, so we can do that, and then at three, there's a parade, if you want to see that. We can go back to the hotel after, if you want. We can go swimming for a bit, and then get cleaned up for dinner. I have a reservation for us tonight in Epcot."

"Can't wait! Epcot's the one with the countries, right?"

"Yep! Great for souvenir shopping. They've got best restaurants, too. All of the pavilions are funded by corporations from the respective companies, and the employees are all part of an exchange program, so it's pretty authentic. Lot's of snack places, too. You can have sushi with an authentic German pretzel on the side, and wash it down with French wine! Course, living on the TARDIS, we can do that anyway, but it's nice not to have to fly everywhere."

His rambling was cut off by Malik. He brought them their waters and took their orders. "This is the strangest thing!" He commented off-hand, "the woman, the one who I said looked like you, she was with a guy, and they ordered the exact same thing as you both. Both of 'em British, as well. Her first time here, too." He mentioned. "Course, I get a lot of guests, déjà vu happens sometimes."

The Doctor's brow furrowed a bit. "Did you get their names, the other two?"

"I did, but I can't remember. Why, do you have a twin?" Malik asked Rose.

"No. Just…complicated life, with this one. Weird things like this happen sometimes." She tried to divert the conversation.

Malik looked at her strangely, before smiling at them both. "Well, I'll go put in your orders, and be back in a moment with your hors d'oeuvres."

Rose waited until Malik walked away before she turned to the Doctor. "Doctor…" she started in a concerned tone.

"I know. But Malik said that the other woman said it was her first time, so it couldn't have been you. Besides, I wouldn't plan another trip with you around the same time as this one." He still looked a bit concerned, his face scrunched up in thought. He paused for a moment, as though processing the information for himself. He sniffed, turning his attention back to Rose. "He didn't recognize me, so there' also that. I wouldn't worry about it. Probably just coincidence." He tried to brush off his concern for Rose's sake, but something about his tone made her think she had every reason to be concerned.


End file.
